


slap me on the patio

by cinnamoo



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamoo/pseuds/cinnamoo
Summary: Morrissey is an overly-confident but also slightly awkward vampire. Naturally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I apologize if this is not good - it's my first fic and I just did this for fun because why not. and that is that. ok bye.

Johnny strolled around the perimeter of the rather unnaturally dark club, both hands resting in the pockets of his jacket. After nearly colliding with at least four bodies, he finally reached the wall and came to a halt, reclining himself up against it. The boy pressed himself closer to the wall as people attempted to move past him, their destination being the packed bar. He would currently be there, if it had been possible to even begin to physically make his way there. 

The dark haired boy looked at his feet and silently cursed his absent friend. He should have known that Andy would find someone and then promptly leave Johnny to have a good time here, in this dimly-lit mess, alone. Generally, Johnny did not mind having to fend for himself in social situations such as these, but strangely he did not know how to deal with himself tonight. Johnny played with his hair idly, a nervous habit. 

He came out here to have fun and he would, damn it. 

The boy pushed himself off the wall in a streak of confidence and strode off toward the mob of people on the dance floor. Immediately the smell of sweat overtook his senses and he nearly retreated exactly the way he came, but he had already made the mental effort to stand within the crowd. Young people closely surrounding him all seemed to be gone, lost in the music but mostly lost in each other. Over-saturated bass pounding in his ears, Johnny wished that he could lose himself in the same fashion. But he was never quite the dancer, and there didn’t seem to be anyone interested in sharing this strange experience with him. 

A flash of icy blue interrupted Johnny from his own thoughts, and he was pulled from the inner world to which he had retreated. Blinking rapidly, Johnny looked in all directions, trying to find the glowing color that had so rudely brought him back to facing his lonesome self. Bobbing heads blocked his view in every which way, and Johnny gave up his search for the one thing that had caught his attention tonight.

Just as Johnny began to turn around and consider exiting the crowd, his head bumped into what felt like a male chest. Eyes went from closed to opened. There was, in fact, a male chest now directly in front of his face. Into which he had just bumped. After a good ten seconds too many, Johnny forced himself to look into the eyes of the owner of the chest. 

The icy blue had returned and was now in full, up-close force, burning into his own brown. The boy was then aware of a prickly sensation beginning to occur in the back of his neck, which he immediately chose to ignore. The eerily glowing gaze of the person was apparently not his only distinctly alluring feature. A quiff of dark hair caressed his face, quietly enhancing his gentle but forceful stare. He was attractive, that was a sure fact; he was definitely in his twenties as he had a mature but youthful edge to his appearance. He was probably somewhere around Johnny’s age, with luck anyway. The face in question was notably serious, but held a quiet, soft smirking expression. 

Johnny could feel his heart tangibly stirring in his chest as the face lowered, until a wispy voice reached his ear:

“Dance with me?”

Johnny shivered at the shockingly cool breath lightly puffing onto his neck. He slowly nodded in response. 

Time seemed to speed back up again as the mysterious character pulled back and motioned for Johnny to relocate to a less-crowded spot on the floor. 

“Name?” Johnny managed to ask after enduring an uncomfortable and unfamiliar speechlessness that had overtaken him for a few minutes. Uncomfortable as the feeling was, Johnny reveled in it. This was new. 

Blue Eyes looked back at him, smile ever-so-slightly growing, as if the mere question of names was obviously irrelevant, and it endeared him so. He looked down at the sea of moving feet and met Johnny’s eyes again, as if searching for time to gather his answer.

“Morrissey.” 

Before Johnny could reciprocate in normal humanly fashion, Morrissey was on him. So they danced, and so the night went on, seamlessly. 

Then suddenly, it didn’t. A hand crept around Johnny’s side and sturdily grabbed. Morrissey burrowed his face into Johnny’s neck, once again stirring up strange feelings of desire in his belly. 

“Let’s leave,” the rumbling voice whispered directly into his ear, somehow overtaking the thundering music of the club. Johnny closed his eyes and felt Morrissey’s chilling but electric closeness. This night had certainly taken an unexpected but welcome turn. Johnny abandoned any feelings of doubt and pressed closer to Morrissey, nodding into his chest- the chest he had accidently bumped into earlier that night. Johnny briefly noted how thankful he was for the incident now, being swiftly manhandled out of the packed building. Johnny was not used to giving in like this, being so submissive and just taking what happened to him, but this boy had a strange and thrilling effect on him. Johnny decided to embrace this exciting feeling instead of be worried of any consequences it could result in. He certainly couldn’t think of anything negative in the moment. 

After exiting through the back of the club. Morrissey and Johnny clambered up uneven steps and were faced with the busy streets of London. Lights illuminating from buildings and cars overwhelmed Johnny’s eyes for a moment, and he stood still, adjusting to the sudden change in environment. The air was freezing as it always was in the late of the night. The air he exhaled became visible as gray fog in the breeze. 

The change of scenery allowed Johnny to finally see Morrissey in a more natural state. His skin was even paler than he had registered down in the dim club, and his eyes seemed to pierce the night sky around him even more strongly than he had noticed before. Morrissey grabbed Johnny’s hand and promptly began to run down the streets, against the flow of sideway-walkers. 

He was then suddenly jerked onto a quiet side street, where there were streetlights a-plenty but devoid of any beings. Morrissey opened a door that appeared suddenly in front of them, leading to an empty public bathroom, heavily decorated with graffiti inside and out. Johnny felt exhilarated and slightly terrified; the emotions running through him were strong and confusing, but arousal crept up and shined amongst the rest. The air was excruciatingly cold around him, but he suddenly could not feel any of it. In fact, Johnny wasn’t sure if he could feel anything at all, or if he was feeling everything at once. Only Morrissey’s short huffs of breath on him were tangible; they were chilling breaths that somehow warmed his body still. Johnny hunched over, overtaken with exhaustion after the burst of running. Morrissey did not show any signs of being worn, smirk ever-present on his face, shining even through the night’s blackness. 

Johnny pulled his upper body back up after a second of recovery and was suddenly faced with Morrisey pressing his outstretched hand flat against Johnny’s chest. He walked him up against the wall of the tiny, barely illuminated bathroom, chuckling lightly. 

Johnny suddenly felt practically as small and weak as he did as a child. He did not exactly have the biggest build (the opposite, in fact), but had never felt quite physically inferior as he did in this very moment. The feeling did not exactly upset him, but it came as a surprise. Hotness churned deep within him as Morrissey pressed closer into him, gripping him tightly still.

Suddenly, Morrissey was kissing him, messy and open-mouthed. Johnny paused in quiet shock with the endeavor, but then quickly responded in equal eagerness. The boy gripped the sides of Morrissey’s head and pulled him in further, taking him in full. Eyes were closed but Johnny felt Morrissey’s eyes, blue like waves crashing and thoroughly drowning him in pure lust and sudden want. 

Morrissey urgently grinded up against him, and Johnny did nothing to discourage this. He pushed forward, desperate for any contact. 

Suddenly, Morrissey’s mouth was gone, but their bodies were still aligned. Johnny made out a barely audible “m’sorry” just before the taller boy moved his face onto Johnny’s neck, and then all of a sudden everything was white. 

Johnny visibly reeled, knees weakening with pleasure, and he nearly collapsed to the floor until a hand forcefully pushed him back against the wall, stabilizing him. Johnny could not feel his legs as the most intense sensation he had ever felt came over him like a tsunami, and it ruined him. As quick as it had come onto him, Johnny’s vision suddenly returned and he gasped for breath, exhausted from release. 

“What,” Johnny rasped between breaths, “the fuck was that?” 

Morrissey’s head was still buried in Johnny’s neck, and his body seemed to be heaving. Slowly, he retracted, eyes and mouth closed. 

Gently, his lashes fluttered open. His pupils were heavily dilated, eyelids drooped in satisfaction. 

That was when Johnny wisely looked down to his closed mouth to see… red.

Red. That was blood. On his mouth.

Johnny gasped, mind blank and only able to feel confusion, and he struggled against Morrisey’s tight grasp, trying to escape the startling situation. His body quickly adapted a fight-or-flight mindset and he felt his adrenaline rise within him as he pushed and pushed, trying to just get out. 

Morrissey grinned, revealing a set of fangs. 

Johnny nearly fainted. 

“Oh- what…What are you?!” Johnny yelled, still in a state of panic, and still struggling against the fanged boy’s grasp. Everything seemed hazy and unreal. 

Morrissey, to Johnny’s absolute horror, began to laugh. The taller boy then covered his mouth earnestly, and his eyes visibly softened. Finally, he responded casually to Johnny:

“Don’t worry about it. You’re fine, okay? You’re fine. I promise.”

Johnny hesitantly placed his hand on his neck, feeling a slightly dented spot that was painful to the touch. He kept his eyes focused on the dirty floor for a moment, regaining some sense of dignity, and then brought them back up to meet Morrissey’s. He wasn’t sure how this occurrence was reality. 

“Are you a-”

“Yes.”

“Will I turn-”

“No you won’t. Not how it works, for me anyway.”

Johnny let out a breath he didn’t realized that he had reserved deep within him. He pushed himself off the wall, improving his stature to nearly reach Morrissey’s height. He felt his heart rate diminish significantly as his confidence in the situation grew. This was all very strange, yes, but he could handle it. After all, he seemed to be, as far as he knew, still alive. 

Suddenly, realization dawned on Johnny and his features noticeably fell. 

“Does this mean this whole night has been nothing? Was I just prey to you?” Johnny said bitterly, turning away from Morrissey. A hand stopped him from walking out of the building. 

“No. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Something just… came over me,” Morrissey murmured quietly, icy blue eyes turning to rain. “I’m sorry.”

The boy displayed a shyness that was evidently new to Johnny. He had not seen this side of Morrissey before; he had been all confident gestures and whispers, charming Johnny right out into the dark of the night. His gaze fluttered downward. 

Out of all the things Johnny had read about vampires, he had never read about this. Morrissey, he decided, was incredibly strange. Johnny was still slightly overwhelmed and was not sure of what to do. Brain function groggy with overstimulation, Johnny suddenly felt himself moving forward to kiss Morrissey.

Morrissey met his mouth with uncertainty, but also with gentleness. The two stood there in the dark, quietly exploring each other, all under a cloud of doubt of what would be bound to happen. The night moved forward relentlessly, even as Johnny willed it not to, immersing himself in their own time. He was not sure of anything anymore at this point, but there was something in his gut that seemed to communicate the possibility of something good in this situation. Morrissey was a vampire, yes, but suddenly, the dark word did not threaten to cut him as it once did. 

When Johnny offered they walk back to his nearby house, Morrissey did not refuse.


End file.
